


Hello, little witch.You got glitter on your face

by anna_k_3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Glitter, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern Era, Sex In Club, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_k_3/pseuds/anna_k_3
Summary: Arthur fell in love with Merlin at first sight at the University. But Merlin left before Arthur could get to know him. Five years later, they meet at work. Arthur realizes this is his second chance.





	Hello, little witch.You got glitter on your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/gifts).

> Hi! I have a few points for you.  
1\. "I did it" Is my first fic and I'm proud of it. (I'm very nervous and I want everyone to like it).  
2\. I want to thank Ksenia Pupko, Mary Bilina and Anna Savinich for the translation of my text. But I'd like to warn you that none of us are native speakers. We know English but not as well as we would like. So if there are mistakes, forgive us. We've been translating this text for over five days and it's the best we could do.  
3\. I look forward to ANY comments, BECAUSE I WANT to BE BETTER for YOU!  
4\. THANK you SlantedKnitting. You inspired me to write this fic. (i love ur fics)  
Good luck!

Merlin and Uther viewed photos from the music festival, which were spread out on a long black table in the office of the chief editor of «Camelot News».  
“Good morning” Arthur said joyfully from the doorway. “I’m in.. Oh, you have a visitor… Hmm…”  
He stopped in the middle of the room and stared straight at the guest with a strange look on his face.  
“We were just talking about you. Sit down and greet our new photographer. He proved himself in previous tasks, and I decided that a business trip with you would be a good chance to justify our trust. Right?”  
“Yes, sir, I won’t let you down,” brunette said. He was clearly glad to receive such task. Guy stood up and held his hand out. “Nice to meet you, I’m…”  
“Merlin!?”  
Arthur looked at him and did not believe his eyes. An involuntary smile touched his lips. He quickly grabbed the outstretched palm and shook it vigorously.  
“Yes…” The guy did not hide his surprise.  
“Do you know each other?” Uther asked.  
“Do we know each other?” Merlin asked, shocked. They looked into each other's eyes.  
“I thought this could happen only in fairy tales,” Arthur smiled, clutching Merlin's warm hand. “We went to the same university. Don’t you remember?” He turned to his father and continued, “We saw each other at the canteen… I saw you, mostly. And many times in the library. And at the exhibition, yes, that were the best photos in my life.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “I wanted to invite you to work for us after graduation, but when I asked the dean where you were, he said that you had already returned to Ireland.” Arthur tried to lessen his enthusiasm, and now his voice sounded normal, happier that always though.  
“I... well, after my graduation I returned home for family reasons,” Merlin spoke very slowly, while his eyes were screaming ‘what the FUCK Is GoINg oN?’.  
“Wow! Ha. Really. Five years have passed, haven’t they? I didn’t even think that I would see you ... and your photos. I like them so much. It’s them?” Arthur looked at the table with pictures.  
“From a recent music festival. Good shots for a good article. Will be fine for  
a few pages.” Uther intervened.  
“Um, thank you very much,” Merlin smiled so bright and so joyful as if today was the best day of his life. Too much pleasant news in less than half an hour.  
“Okay, if everything is so good, then you can go. You are free, both of you. Discuss the work. I'm waiting decent results.”  
“Hah, unexpected, isn’t it?” began Arthur, as soon as the door closed. He did not take his eyes off the black-haired guy.  
“Yes, more than unexpected.”  
Arthur blurted out without thinking a second, “Let's have lunch, maybe? If you don’t mind, of course. Are you free now?”  
“I still have important things to do, but we can dine together. What would you say?”  
“I agree. Until you will disappear for five years again.”  
“Hah, fine, then ... Oh, give me your number”.  
“Oh, of course,” Arthur took a phone from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to Merlin, “do it yourself, your full name is the thing that I never found out.”  
After the phones swap, they remained in silence for a while.  
“I’ve finished,” Merlin wanted to hand the phone back, but stopped. “No, wait.” A sly smile appeared on his face.  
Arthur was perplexed. “Okay”.  
“Close your eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Close your eyes,” Merlin said more slowly.  
“Um.” It was evident that the blond wanted to object, but did not dare and obediently closed his eyes “Okay. But you know, there are so many people. Just don't kiss me,” he added like in jest.  
“Oh,” Merlin laughed, “but I was not going to.”  
“Why?” He quickly opened his eyes.  
“I just need to take a photo, so you will know if I call. But I never take a selfie. Like, never.”  
“Oh, ha, okay, well. You may continue,” Arthur closed his eyes again, smiling with little colour on his cheeks.  
“Well, that’s all, open your eyes. I've already done everything.”  
Merlin took Arthur's hand, put one phone into it and took the other.  
“Hey, do you need my photo?”  
“No,” he answered laughing.  
“Pf. I'll write closer to 6 p.m. You like pudding, don’t you?”  
“Yes, but... Stop, how did you know?”  
“Like I’ve already said, I saw you in the canteen.”  
Merlin squinted a little and cast a questioning glance at his interlocutor.  
Arthur tried to make excuses, “I- I just accidentally remembered. Honestly. I am shocked too. Really. I can forget even my birthday”.  
“Don’t even know what to say,” Merlin shrugged. “I seem to be very lucky. Well, see you later.”

-0-

“You say you didn’t spy on me, but it all sounds as if you did,” Merlin finished his third plate of light roll with cherry curd filling. He looked happy and homely relaxed.  
“Oh my God, I’ve just explained! It all happened completely by accident. Damn, you always took pudding at the canteen, this cannot be overlooked,” The ruddy cheeks betrayed Arthur. He understood that all this was a joke, but he still tried to justify himself and his actions.  
“Of course, if you stalked me,” Merlin said, laughing.  
“I did not stalk!” Arthur rolled his eyes, “I just think I’m ... Um. Uh... attentive?” He added with a shrug, as if he had not found a better word.  
“You read a book that you noticed in my hands in the library so that we could have a common topic for conversation.”  
“Shut up, Merlin!”  
Arthur folded his arms over his chest and tried to make an offended look, but could not stand and laughed. He looked at his wristwatch, and his eyebrows raised. They had been sitting in the cafe for almost 2.5 hours, though Arthur was sure that only 20 minutes had passed. Only now he noticed some pleasant, warm, a surprisingly calm feeling that wash over him. Exactly the same as once, at the university library. Forgotten memories surfaced the echoes of quiet, spacious room filled with books, where a black-haired guy was sitting motionlessly in a chair, reading. Of the sense of calm satisfaction that Arthur gained at that very moment when he saw Merlin for the first time. And now, when they finally looked at each other, laughed and chatted about all sorts of nonsense, it all seemed for Arthur like daydreaming.  
“So why didn't you come to me?”  
“Honestly, I don’t remember,” Arthur said, finishing his already cooled coffee with milk, “maybe was afraid of disgrace.”  
“You was warring for nothing. I love jocks.”  
Arthur choked slightly. Coughing up, he asked, “I thought you had a girlfriend. Not? Dark-skinned and with black hair, really pretty one.”  
“So that's why you didn't come to,” Merlin smiled. “Gwen is my best friend. We have known each other for a very long, long time and therefore, probably, it seems like we are a couple. But no, she’s getting married soon. Preparation began yesterday.”  
“Wow, is everything serious?”  
“Yes ... And you yourself...”  
“Do you want to ask me about a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”  
“Or both?”  
“Hha, sweet of course, but no. I'm kind of married to work right now. A couple of months ago one guy broke with me because his cat couldn’t stand me, - well, or my shoes.”  
“What?” Merlin laughed.  
“Wait, that's not all. He also did not like my T-shirt, which my friends gave me for my birthday. There was a redone name of one of Elton John’s songs.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“’Don’t go breaking my ass’.”  
Arthur said it loudly enough so cafe visitors could giggle and turn around. While Merlin busted with loud laughter.  
“I do not believe it, show the photo.”  
“Wait,” he quickly took out the phone and a minute later he moved it to Merlin, “here I am with my friends, but the inscription is visible.”  
“Great.”  
Arthur was glad they transformed it into a joke. He really did not know why he did not go to Merlin then. He didn’t know why the whole last year in the college simply admired the brunette, why didn’t make any attempts to, at least, talk to him.  
“What time is it?”  
“8:30 pm.”  
“Yes? Really. How fast time flies with a good company.”  
“Agree. But I think that we need to get ready for the trip, we have a departure at 6.30 am, and registration in two hours, so...”  
“It is necessary, but we can walk a little along the streets.”  
Arthur involuntarily bit his lip, realizing that Merlin did not want to leave.  
“Well, of course. These desserts still need to be settled.”

-0-

Arthur was reading near the porthole when a black head leaned on his shoulder. He flinched slightly in surprise and slowly turned to see what had happened. Merlin was sleeping.  
‘Just fell asleep,’ Arthur thought. ‘What was I expecting?’ He sighed hard, trying to move gently so that the precious head would not fall.  
“I always hoped I would meet you again,” Arthur whispered straight into soft black hair, breathing in the smell of shampoo. And then he returned to reading, sitting in this position until Merlin woke up and pulled away from his shoulder.  
“I dreamed about food,” he said, yawning and stretching.  
“What?” Arthur looked at him with a surprise and put down the book.  
“I say,” Merlin moved a little closer, whether because he wanted to, whether because he was straightening his back, “I dreamed of food.”  
“No wonder you were smacking your lips while sleeping.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes, right behind my ear.”  
Merlin smacked again and looked at his watch.  
“Sometimes dreams reflect our desires, so as soon as we arrive, we’ll immediately go to have breakfast,” and then Merlin added, “otherwise I will eat you.”

-0-

The phone rang.  
“Good afternoon. Is this Arthur Pendragon from ‘Camelot News’?”  
“Yes.”  
“I'm Bernhard. The lead of ‘Еngel 07’. Tell me, are you already in Berlin?”  
“Yes, we arrived at the hotel about 30 minutes ago. Did something happen?”  
“Not really. For some reason, the club refused to shoot inside. The magazine has already been reported, but I decided to inform you personally.”  
“Oh.”  
“Do not worry, please. The guys and I have already come up with something. How about coming to us? I mean, we have a large studio apartment. We live here and sometimes record songs. There is enough space for any equipment and enough sunlight. What do you think?”  
“Well, it’s even better, I guess. Anyway, the change of location won’t make any troubles for our photographer. Send me your address, please. Thanks for warning”.  
“It was needed. Excuse us once again. The shooting is banned in all our clubs, but I thought they would do an exception for your magazine”.  
“There is nothing to do, I understand. Everyone must do their work well, that’s the point. By the way, I recognized your voice immediately. I’m a fan, you know”, Arthur slightly blushed and smiled.  
“Oh. And I really love your magazine. It was really nice of you to call and say that you want to write an article about us. Really nice.”  
“Oh, thanks. I am very pleased myself.”  
“Well. We are waiting for your visit.”  
“We’re coming soon. See you!”  
‘I love this band a little bit too much,’ sighed Arthur.  
He walked quickly to the next hotel suite. Arthur pulled the door handle, but the room was locked. He knocked. But nothing happened.  
“Merlin!” He shouted.  
Nothing.  
“MeЕЕЕЕееrlin!!!”  
Nothing again.  
“Fuck. Well, where should I look for him?”  
Arthur leaned his forehead against the door. ‘Why you constantly disappear?’ He thought.  
“Well, to begin with, I'm behind you.”  
Arthur turned around. Merlin stood with two paper bags full of food. Arthur understood it by smelling.  
“I went to the cafeteria from below, they open only at 12. So I went to the bakery nearby and bought us breakfast. This is for you.”  
He handed the bag to Arthur. There were several different buns and one curd roll. About which they were talking last night at a cafe in London. Arthur admitted that the curd roll was the best thing he ate in Berlin when he had been there several years ago.  
“I was gone for something like twenty minutes”, Merlin continued, “Did something happened?”  
“Don't go anywhere without me.”  
Merlin could hardly restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Arthur treat him like a mom.  
“Relax, I’m a master of getting out of trouble.”  
Arthur smiled.  
“Then get ready.”  
“For what?”  
“I'll see how you get out of trouble.” He walked away, giving Merlin the opportunity to unlock the door and enter the hotel room. “The circumstances have changed. We are not shooting in the club, but in the studio of the group. Therefore, we will visit them, sort of. The address has already been given. But we still go to the club to listen to good music and relax.”  
Arthur entered the room after Merlin and closed the door. The brunette put his bag on the table, took out one bun and bit it. Nearby stood a briefcase with photographic equipment. He unzipped it with his free hand and slowly began to rummage inside.  
“Delicious! This bun with apple jam, you know. Still warm and fresh,” he muttered with his mouth full. Then the guy went to the bed, where was another briefcase, and continued to search for something.  
Arthur watched his every move. And when Merlin bit off the fragrant bun again, Arthur went up and stopped behind him, smiling mysteriously.  
Merlin felt uncomfortable somehow. He swallowed the bun loudly and slowly turned to Arthur.  
“What?” the voice sounded wary, he felt that something was about to happen.  
Arthur abruptly grabbed Merlin's hand, bent down and bit the bun. in this way he pulled it out of the palm of the brunette. And abruptly bounced back.  
“Two hands are more convenient,” he yelled, laughing gloatingly, running out of the suite, grabbing his and Merlin’s breakfast.

-0-

“If I were you, I wouldn't go in this stall, my friend.”  
“Sorry? I do not speak German.”  
“So, foreigner,” said the stranger.  
He was a tall, slender gray-haired man. He was dressed in a black shirt, a red leather skirt and high-heeled shoes, red leather too. The stranger was standing by the mirror in the toilet and washing off the smeared lipstick.  
“So, I wouldn’t enter this stall in your place,” the stranger repeated calmly, but in English.  
“Why?”  
“Because I was there myself with a young man, a stranger to me. He was… effusive,” the man watched Merlin in the mirror. But when he saw that the brunette was smiling, he turned, “And why are you laughing, boy? I’m not 1000 years old, actually.”  
“No, no. I didn’t mean anything like that.”  
“You’re bad liar, my boy,” the stranger turned to the mirror, looking for something in his bag, “is everyone in Ireland lying so bad?”  
“I don’t think it depends on this,” Merlin went to the mirror and leaned on one of the sinks to wash his hands. “How did you find out?”  
“My husband was Irish and also did not know how to lie,” the man turned and looked carefully at Merlin and added, laughing, “I'll tell him about this meeting when we meet in heaven.”  
The brunette smiled back at him.  
“Kilgharrah, but everyone calls me simpler, the Great Dragon,” he held out his hand, “nice to meet you…”  
“Merlin. Me too. Why the ‘Dragon’?”  
“Because of my tattoo.”  
Kilgharrah pulled off his shirt collar and moved to Merlin to see a part of the picture.  
“And so on all of my back and hands. Magnificent magical creature.”  
“It’s just wonderful.”  
“Thanks. I think you should go up to the 4th floor, there are definitely free cabins, everything is clearly for long here.”  
“If I really wanted to, I would go to that one… Where better not to go.”  
“Are you alone?”  
“No, but he is with the group that will perform now.”  
“Mmm.”  
They got to talking.  
Merlin watched carefully the smooth and neat actions of his new acquaintance. He painted his lips with red lipstick that matched the skirt and shoes. After used mascara to color light eyelashes while fascinatingly talking him about the beauty of night Berlin.  
“You know what,” the man said after finishing his makeup. “I think I have something for you.”  
“Another story full of metaphors?”  
Merlin's voice sounded bright and perky.  
He was sitting between the sinks in the place where the bags are usually put, hanging legs and not bothering anyone. There were about ten sinks along the wall, so people simply went around their duo.  
“No, even better. A pinch of magic,” he smiled warmly. “Close your eyes.”  
“Hah, good.”  
Dragon several times touched his hair. Then Merlin felt the mascara brush almost weightlessly touching his eyelashes.  
“That's it. Hello, little witch.”  
Merlin opened his eyes and saw how silver spangles of different sizes shimmered all over his hair and eyes. They shone with every little move. A broad smile on his beautiful face lit up the whole room with a special feeling of kindness and joy.  
Kilgharrah was delighted with such a reaction, and he stretched out in a joyful smile, thinking about how long he had not felt such warmth.  
“Thank you! Didn’t ever think that I could ever glow like that.”  
“Oh, you have no idea how beautiful you look, my boy. Now I feel even older next to you.”  
Giggling, the Dragon gave Merlin a tiny box full of glitter with the inscription ‘Lake of Avalon’ on it. Brunette was examining the gift when his new friend already was near the exit.  
“Goodbye, Merlin. It seems to me that there is someone who is looking for you.”  
“Thanks for the gift! We will meet again, I guess.”  
“In the next life.”  
And the door closed.  
Merlin got down from the sinks and put the box in his pocket. He was about to leave when Arthur, shouting ‘MeErliN ???’ opened the door. Seeing the target, he ran up and put the brunette in his arms.  
“Some two-meter-old grandfather in a skirt said that you were here.” His tongue was slightly weaved and a blush on his face betrayed that Arthur had already drunk a little laughing, the Dragon handed Merlin a small box of glitter with the inscription ‘Lake of Avalon’. Brunet was considering a gift when his new friend was already standing at the exit.  
“Great dragon.”  
“What?”  
“I'll tell you later.”  
“Where did you go again? I have been looking for you everywhere. Come on, Bernhard and the guys are already playing. There, you know, their wives, they are so cute and speak English!”  
“Good,” the brunette agreed, “just let me go for a start.”  
“Only if you promise that you won’t leave me again.”  
‘And how much did you drink, Arthur,’ thought Merlin.  
“I promise,” he breathed, “I will never leave you again”.  
The blond was in no hurry to break the hug. He stood silently, feeling warm fingers on his back. He's always so proud and strong, now just melted away like ice cream under the sunlight. True his sun looks more like the moon or a bright star.  
“Arthur?” Merlin's beautiful voice sounded soft as never before “do you hear? I say that I won’t leave you alone anymore.”  
Arthur reluctantly opened his arms and felt warm hands slowly slip from his back.

“We need to go,” the blond muttered, stepping back, “Let's go have fun and not think about work,” the blond said meaningly.  
At the door, Arthur cast a glance at Merlin, from which both of them somehow turned their ears red.  
Merlin, checking the small box in his pocket, ran out after Arthur.  
“Wait,” the brunette shouted. His heart was beating in the rhythm of the famous German techno, filling all space. It seems that the walls and floor themselves are pulsating to the beat. He grabs Arthur by the wrist to stop. But the crowd does not agree to stop. Guys, as if by a wave, are carried away into the open sea of the dance floor. The sound is so strong and high-quality that the body involuntarily submits to the rhythm. They feel each other's warmth. So close. In the center of the dance floor. Surrounded by people. The blue light of the flickering searchlights illuminates Merlin's skin, giving the impression that it was silver. They hold hands tightly so as not to get lost. Flickering sparkles poured to the beat of the music and mesmerized Arthur. Fingers dig into black curls. Closer . The familiar, barely perceptible smell of dope. Closer. He feels hot hands wrapping around his neck. Closer . Arthur pulls him, hugging him tightly around the waist. Slowly approaching puffy lips. It touches them weightlessly, holds its tongue, reflects, penetrating deep into the hot mouth. They deepen the kiss, losing touch with the world around.  
“Mmm!”  
When a blond bites his lobe.  
“A-Arthur ... Ah. Wait”.  
A dull moan breaks from Merlin's mouth as the blond bites his earlobe.  
The guy throws his head back in pleasure and bites his red lips. A tongue slides along his neck, and Arthur's free hand has already climbed under his T-shirt and is fumbling with his nipple.  
“Arthur... Wait, wait. Wait, wait, wait” getting confused in his own language, begs the brunette.  
Disheveled and intoxicated by excitement, Arthur miserably withdraws from the desired body.  
“What?”  
Disheveled and intoxicated by excitement, Arthur miserably withdraws from the desired body.  
“What?”  
“Just ...” Merlin leans toward his ear, burning his skin with hot breath, “Take me at least against the wall. Legs almost do not hold,” the guy says, losing his head from his own courage, began to caress Arthur’s ear with his tongue.  
“Oh my God.”  
A moan of pleasure burst from his chest and instantly disappeared into the air. The light of the spotlights hit them, and the music made them breathe more often, not giving rest.

-0-

A little more and the excitement would have torn the air around this couple. Without stopping the hot kiss, Merlin pulls off Arthur's shirt. His lips go down to his neck and the blond is pressed against one of the walls in the toilet cubicle.  
“Oh, O God!” Arthur completely loses his head when Merlin bites him on the nipple. “God, oh so good.” He tugs at Merlin’s black hair, hard.  
Suddenly Merlin stops, breathing heavily, utters.  
“Arthur, we have to skip the blow job part.”  
“BUT?” The blond shakes his head to recover and understand what stopped them again.  
Their lips touch in a sweet kiss.  
“I ...” he hesitated, blushing more and more, “I want ... Em. YOU. . I want you so badly Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin raised begging but at the same time shameless eyes. A depraved smile appears on the face of the lover.  
“Oh damn, I love you so much.” He pressed the guy tightly against the gray concrete wall.  
“Fuck.”  
“Sorry”  
“No, Oh .. It's ... the wall is cold.”  
Arthur's strong arms clutched his buttocks and got him closer. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them down to the knees along with the laundry, forcing Merlin to pull one leg out, turning him face to the wall. Biting his bare shoulder, caressing his neck with his tongue.  
“Oh”.  
Arthur licks one finger and penetrates deep, stretching in a hurry, but carefully. Adds one more finger. And further.  
“Oh, how I have long wanted this.” Arthur mutters directly into Merlin's ear, continuing to massage the prostate. He obediently bends in the lower back, exposing his ass.  
“I enter.”  
A dull moan. Not allowing to catch her breath, she immediately begins to move. Arthur squeezes a guy's penis in his palm, catching the right rhythm. His gaze eagerly wandered around Merlin's slender body. He felt every movement of his muscles. The way the brunette curved in his arms, how he threw back his head in pleasure and how he breathed heavily, not allowing him to moan too loudly. Merlin drove him crazy. Arthur finished first abruptly going all the way and growling. The whole body pierced with a cramp and Merlin also finished, clutching Arthur in himself.  
They felt a change, a flame inside. Freedom. Like a flight. Arthur had never felt so free with anyone. It’s like someone just let him out of the cage.  
Both weakened. They sat in an embrace and gently kissed each other, not thinking about anything.

-0-  
The sun was overhead warmly lighting a spacious apartment. The sun's rays played beautifully on the linen sheets of a large bed, where Merlin was sleeping peacefully and Arthur was playing with his hair.  
“Merlin,” Arthur whispered softly and slowly when his boyfriend opened his still sleepy eyes, the color of the azure sea.  
“I know. You tell me that every day.” Said Merlin yawning, and rolled over to the other side. Now he was lying with his back to Arthur  
“And you me?” He moved to his neck and, breathing in his beloved swing, kissed it gently.  
“Let me sleep.”  
Pendragon did not like this answer, and he bit his beloved.  
“Ay, yes, I love you. I love,” Merlin jumped in, “What are you starting at the very beginning.”  
“It’s midday already,” Arthur answered laughing.  
He liked watching the sun playing in this black hair, especially when it’s so disheveled  
“Why didn't you wake me up before! Tomorrow is the wedding of Gwen and Lance. They planned it for 6 months. And we haven't even chosen a gift yet,” he covered his face with his hands, rubbed his eyes to wake up completely and stood up. He pulled on his pants. “Arthur, get up, we have a lot to do.”  
“Nooo.”  
The blond turned on his stomach and closed on top of the pillow.  
“Come on” Merlin pulled his leg and almost knocked him out of bed onto the floor.  
“Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerlin,” growled Pendragon, got up and threw a pillow in the brunette. He skillfully dodged.  
“I'll make breakfast. Anything special, my lord?” He teased.  
“You!

-0-

“I knew only you would understand me..”  
“What do you mean?” Merlin looked inquiringly at his friend.  
“Jocks. I always knew that you LOVE JOCKS TOO,” she patted the brunette on the shoulder and smiled playfully, winking.  
“Oh my God. Gwen.”  
He laughed.  
“Although you're right, of course,” he winked back at her.  
Gwen and Merlin were on the bridge, where all the guests were clearly visible. The water was clear and the bottom was visible. Everything around was so green and blooming.  
“Finishing the wedding with a picnic in nature is, in fact, a very romantic idea.”  
“Yes, Lance suggested.”  
They both watched Lancelot masterfully making wreaths for their little nephews. Wreaths were from wildflowers, picked up near the forest. Arthur and Elian, meanwhile, were demonstrating the wonders of fencing to other relatives and acquaintances.  
“I think that is fate.”  
“Something I just can’t catch the topic of our conversation. What are you talking about?”  
“About you and Arthur. I think your meeting is fate. Just think about it. Not taking advantage of the first chances, you got the second. Like in a dream.”  
Merlin was silent. Then Guinevere continued.  
“It also seems to me that you complement each other perfectly. You know. Like two sides of the same coin.”  
He looked at her skeptically, raising one eyebrow.  
“I'm serious. As if you give each other confidence and courage. It’s like something stronger than just love binds you. Have you not noticed? Moreover. You changed after you started dating half a year ago.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. You look happier now.” She smiled softly and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
“Okay. It's time to return to the guests. Another important ritual remains.”  
Going down, Gwen went to the guests. Everyone was in high spirits smiling at each other. She was glad that her family got along with the Lancelot family.  
“Dear friends! Attention please! Now something will happen for which we are gathered here. I will throw a bouquet!  
By tradition, only young unmarried girls should catch it. But Lance and I decided to change the tradition a bit. After all, we have a couple of unmarried young guys here.” She winked at Merlin and laughed slightly when he rolled his eyes.  
“Generally. We will throw it together. I ask everyone who wants to get together in a circle.”  
The circle wasn’t small. Only the little nieces of Lancelot made up a decent part.  
“They should stand farther. Gwen is throwing like an Olympic champion,” said Elian. He stood with Merlin and Arthur.  
“Yes,” Merlin agreed, turning to the table to get some champagne, but all the bottles were on the other table. To get to it, he had to go through the dangerous ‘zone of bombardment with a wedding bouquet’.  
“Honey, can you get me something to drink?” Arthur asked.  
“I think I've changed my mind about the drink. Too dangerous?”  
“Oh, come on .They have not even gathered. Go on.”  
“But be careful, or I'll have to marry you,” Arthur slapped Merlin slightly on the butt.  
“Oh! This is what I’m afraid of ...”  
“Go closer to the circle, so there’s less chance,” Elian nudged him.  
“Okay, but only because I love you.”  
Merlin was going past the crowd fast, almost running, when Guinevere shouted  
“Throwing!  
He bent down and covered his head with his hands so that it would not hurt. But nothing happened.  
‘Has the bouquet really hit my head?!’ Merlin stood up and looked around, immediately realizing what’d happened.  
The bouquet was in Arthur's hands.  
The bewildered blond looked at the bouquet, then at the crowd of women, girls and children who were running in his direction, and then at Merlin and again at the crowd.  
“Run!” Shouted Elyan.  
“Shit.” Arthur ran toward Merlin.  
“Throw a bouquet!” He shouted.  
"What?"  
“Throw the damn bouquet! Children right behind you! I catch!”  
Arthur threw it in Merlin’s hands. He, in turn, threw the trophy directly into the crowd behind his boyfriend. Now some old woman was holding him. The danger has passed.  
“Arthur Pendragon! Congratulations! You first caught the bouquet,” Guinevere screamed cheerfully, laughing Lancelot behind her back.  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes ... Wait, what? WHAT!?”  
“Just shut up Merlin. You have no choice.”  
Arthur pulled the brunette to him and a sweet kiss was the best answer.


End file.
